1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for quantifying a chemical substance with substitutional stripping voltammetry and a sensor chip used therefor.
2. Description of the Background Art
Patent Document 1 discloses substitutional stripping voltammetry. The substitutional stripping voltammetry allows a chemical substance contained in a solution to be electrochemically quantified with high sensitivity.
FIG. 1 shows the system for the substitutional stripping voltammetry disclosed in the Patent Document 1.
The system comprises a pair of comb-shaped working electrodes 1, a stripping electrode 2, a reference electrode 3, a counter electrode 4, a solution 5, a stripping liquid 6, a salt bridge 7, an ion conductor 8, a potentiostat 9, a recorder 10, and a switch box 11.
The solution 5 contains a chemical substance to be quantified and an oxidation-reduction substance. The stripping liquid 6 contains a standard electrolyte and a support electrolyte.
FIG. 2 shows a sensor chip 101a employed for the substitutional stripping voltammetry disclosed in the Patent Document 1.
The sensor chip 101a comprises a plurality of electrodes 2 to 4 on the surface thereof. Furthermore, the container 64 covers the surface of the sensor chip 101a. The container 64 comprises a first penetrated opening 64a and a second penetrated opening 64b. The solution 5 and the stripping liquid 6 are supplied to the first penetrated opening 64a and the second penetrated opening 64b, respectively.